


Allow me to Introduce my Boyfriend

by emarwood



Series: Allow me to Introduce... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Family Secrets, M/M, Making Out, Prankster Harry, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Harry wishes to introduce his boyfriend to his family.  He has not told his family who his boyfriend is, he wishes to have a bit of fun in introducing them.





	Allow me to Introduce my Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Are you sure this is how you want to tell your Godfather and his significant other about us?’  
‘Are you saying you don’t want to? Because you know it will be hilarious right?’  
‘I know, that is why I am all for it. But is it right for you love?’ Harry takes his lover in his arms and looks him in his kind, deep brown eyes. ‘Cold feet?’  
‘Still toasty, however I do not want you to alienate the people you love, because of me.’  
‘Don’t worry so much, if they do love and respect me like they tell me they do, they will be going nowhere. But I still get to have a bit of a laugh at their expense.’ His green eyes sparkle mischievously. ‘Remember the plan?’ He asks grinning before pulling away.  
‘I am not likely to forget. Brat.’ He smiles.  
  
-  
  
Harry dusts his cloak off as he steps out of the floo after stumbling only a little and makes his way to the lounge. Flinging himself on a sofa he awaits the Spanish Inquisition.  
‘I thought you were bringing somebody with you.’ Sirius says as predicted after only a second but Harry just smiles up gently at him. ‘So who is it? Surely you can tell us now since we are about to meet.’  
‘Padfoot allow the boy to breathe before you start to interrogate him. He has only just arrived. Harry would you like a drink?’  
‘I think I’ll wait until…’ both men seem to lean forward with bated breath, Remus accidently displaying that he is just as eager to learn Harrys news as Sirius. ‘…you know what, two black coffees.’ He grins at them as they huff in frustration.  
  
-  
  
‘Salazar this dump smells like wet dog.’  
‘Snivellus, not that it’s not a pleasure.’ Sirius snarks without missing a beat. ‘However now is not the time. Go away.’  
‘Snape.’  
‘Mr Potter our resident celebrity.’ Severus Snape drawls as he shoves Harrys legs off from the sofa none to gently and sits down. ‘Not to beat around the bush Snape, but to what do we owe the pleasure?’ Remus asks politely at his former colleague with a raised eyebrow. ‘The last I looked Wolf, this is still Headquarters.’ Sirius and Remus turn to each other at a complete loss.  
‘At least offer me the common curtesy of coffee you uncouth cubs.’  
‘I think you will find that we’re the same age, stop trying to act superior Snivellus.’  
‘Charming, nice to see nothing ever changes, mongrel.’  
  
‘I’ll make the coffee.’ Sirius says standing up with a gleam in his eye.  
‘I better go help.’ Remus says following him rolling his eyes.  
  
-  
  
‘Godric. Moony I told you I should put that potion in his mug.’ He growls. ‘It would have served him right. Why did I listen to you?’ Harry and Severus pull apart out of their clinch with a gentle smile at each other. Both men are much more relaxed with Severus draped and leaning back more casually on the sofa; having heard his Godfathers shocked voice Harry decides not to overdo it and keeps the kiss they were exchanging sweet. Instead of turning it into a heavy make out session that he longs for, he turns so that he is being cuddled in his lovers arms and buries his face in the crock of the other mans neck sighing contentedly. He glances Remus way as the man still has not said anything, to see that he has stopped in his tracks his mouth opening and closing unable to say a single word. ‘I think we’ve shocked them.’ Harry smirks green eyes sparkling up at his lover in amusement and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips then tucks himself back.  
  
-  
  
‘I thought, when you said you were seeing someone, that you meet… Hermione, Ronald or Ginny or Charlie maybe. Someone close to your age.’ Remus says weekly finally finding his voice and bringing the tray with the coffees, placing it on the coffee table and sitting down with his eyes wide. Harry rolls his eyes. ‘Ron and Hermione are together, Ginny is with Neville…’  
‘…Longbottom? Good for him.’ Remus can’t help himself, smiling at the thought of them together.  
‘…and Charlie is married, to his career.’  
‘Just because they aren’t available, does not mean that Snivellus is your only choice left.’  
‘Please don’t call him that Sirius, and I didn’t fall to him by default. I like him, a lot. Kinda love him actually.’ Harry blushes and buries his face even further into the mans neck. Severus runs a thumb across his cheekbone then down to his chin to tip his head up to look at him. Before he can say anything though Sirius barks at him. ‘What’s in this for you, you greasy git?’  
Severus does not break his eye contact with the piercing green eyes. ‘The chance to court him.’ His voice rough with emotion, it would seem Harrys confession has caught him off guard.  
It is like sunshine breaking though a cloud that no one had realised was there. Harrys whole face lights up. ‘You want to marry me?’  
‘More than anything, but only with your families blessing I refuse to hurt you in anyway in order to keep you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
